Drill apparatuses, such as hammer drills, are commonly used to drill holes in concrete and other materials during construction activity. In one particular use, a hammer drill may be used to drill holes along an end of a concrete slab by laying the hammer drill on the floor adjacent the concrete slab, abutting the hammer drill to the concrete slab, and drilling a sequence of holes along the end of the concrete slab while maintaining an abutting relationship between the concrete slab and the hammer drill. However, the process of drilling holes with a hammer drill in this manner can be physically exhausting and uncomfortable since the user must sit or kneel down for long periods of time while handling the hammer drill in a manner that ensures that the hammer drill is maintained in the proper orientation during operation. Accordingly, a drill attachment is needed that actuates a hammer drill or like apparatus without requiring the user to directly operate the hammer drill.